Desire
by xObsidian
Summary: Draco decides to brew up some Amotentia, the world's strongest love potion, to try and win a heart he doesn't know he's already won. But the lucky Gryfffindor, who the poiton's meant for, discovers it accidentaly, but doesn't know who it's for...In year 6
1. Amortentia

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! NEW STORY! :D be happy…and it's only my second HP one…! I think I did the characters well, well, minus the end…but you'll know why when you get there…enjoy! DRACO X HARRY FOREVER! XD**

**Chapter 1: Amotentia**

Draco.

Harry had managed to pull his eyes away from the Slytherin for a few moments, but without realizing it, Harry had managed to avert his gaze to Draco once again, his mouth agape.

"Harry? What are you staring at?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised.

"N-nothing." he said, blushing and turning to look at the girl next to him; Ron didn't notice a thing for he was far too busy stuffing his face with food as fast as he could manage.

Harry could tell Hermione didn't believe him in the slightest. She glanced over in the direction he had been staring at to find a certain blonde Slytherin within perfect view. She smirked knowingly, but didn't let on the fact that she knew anything. "Harry, you seemed to be rather _interested _in Malfoy since school started. He's all you talk about if you're not discussing Quidditch. I think you're a little _too_ interested."

Harry nearly chocked on his pumpkin juice. "Hermione!"

"She does have a point Harry. You _have_ been interested, maybe even a little obsessed with Malfoy." Ron pointed out.

Harry glared and stood up. "Whatever…" he grumbled. He set off towards Slughorn's classroom. At least he'd be alone there…well, with the exception of Slughorn, noticing his chair was empty. What he didn't notice was Draco getting up and trailing behind about 10 feet.

As Harry stepped into the classroom, he noticed a potion brewing and the strong sent of conversation hearts that everyone got around Valentines; his favourite sent. He didn't know why he was attracted to them, he just was. He also noticed, but just barely, a piece of crumpled parchment lying on the floor. Naturally, he picked it up and read it.

_Are you sure this potion's going to be perfect?_

He immediately noticed, but he wasn't sure how he knew, that it was Draco Malfoy's handwriting. He continued on.

_**Of course it's going to be perfect! I had help from Slughorn and Snape both!**_

Hermione's handwriting?

_It better be! If not, so help me…_

_**Calm down, will you? It's going to work.**_

_If it messes up in the SLIGHTEST, I WILL…I'll think of something._

_**Is that a threat? *smirks***_

_Shut up, Granger…_

_**Yes, master! I couldn't **_not_** obey orders from the proclaimed **_GOD OF SLYTHERIN_**.**_

_*Glares* _

There was a very neatly drawn Draco chibi glaring in he space below Draco' comment.

_**Cute, Draco. Real cute.**_

The same chibi Draco was now drawn pouting below Hermione's comment.

_I swear, Granger, if this messes up I'll never have a chance with H_

The note ended there.

Harry wondered what the last word was…he'd never know…but something troubled him. Since when did Hermione pass notes with Draco? They always act liked they hated each other.

A jealous feeling bubbled in the pit of Harry's stomach. Was he jealous of Hermione just for passing notes with Draco…? Certainly not.

"No…" he said, sinking down by the cauldron. "What the hell is this potion?"

"That, Harry m'boy, is Amotentia."

Harry jerked around to find Professor Slughorn a few feet away. He swore he'd suffered a mini heart attack.

"P-professor! Wait- Amotentia!? You mean the strongest love potion in the world?"

Slughorn nodded.

"Wha…but…why would _Draco_ need a love potion?" he asked, eyebrows going so high, they fell off his face.

"That's none of _your _business, Potter." The voice of Draco Malfoy rang thru the classroom and chilled Harry like a pile of fresh snow had just been dumped on him while he was naked.

"How's it coming along?" the blonde asked he great man.

"It's near finished, Mister Malfoy."

"Good. Well, tell me when it's done," Draco glared at Harry, who looked rather…cute. No. He did NOT just call Potter CUTE. The potion must be taking a toll on him…the fumes…"Tell me at once."

"Very well, Draco." Slughorn said, who left the room with a smug smirk.

"Potter. Get up." Draco commanded, his focus on the potion, whose instructions lay open on the desk that held the cauldron.

Harry's glare went unseen. "I kind of _can't."_

"And why the hell not?"

"Unlike some people, who can just leap up off the floor, I don't have that ability."

Draco sighed and held out a hand to Harry who looked at it questionably. "What the hell…?"

"It's a _hand, _Potter. I'm trying to help your ass up off the floor."

Harry blushed madly and took the boy's pale hand, the grip tightening around his own. He was in momentary shock as he was pulled up off the ground. Their hands stayed together, Draco's holding Harry's in a grip that was damn near impossible to get out of. …Why wasn't Draco letting his hand go?

The Gryffindor looked over at the white blonde, who looked surprisingly happy. Draco unconsciously moved his hand up Harry's arm, to his wrist, where he began to lightly scratch, and Harry mad no attempt to move his arm away; he loved having his wrist scratched.

A small, almost inaudible, moan from Harry brought Draco back to his senses. He glanced at the raven haired teen, smiling softly at the sight of his eyes closed, content look on his face, and he stopped scratching to take the look in. Harry's eyes opened and he whispered sadly. "Why'd you stop…?"

Draco smiled a little more at the look on Harry's face, which now resembled a puppy. "Harry…" he said softly, leaning closer to the boy. "You looked so happy when I scratched your wrist…you love it when people do that, don't you?"

Harry looked up at Draco, moving their faces closer together by doing so, and blinked.

"You called me Harry…" he breathed.

Draco frowned a little. "Is that a problem?"

Harry pulled Draco even closer. "Not at all," he replied before closing the gap between their faces.

**Hmmm…Ima be evil and end it there…**

**Personally, I think it's a good start…but that's for YOU to tell ME!! :D **

**I have a little…surprise for everyone in the next chapter! I think it'll shock some of you and possibly make you fall out of your chairs, gasping for air…well, maybe not the last one, but it'll shock some of you…and you might hate me for it a little… :/**

**Until then! :D**

**=Jessi=**

**(Team Chibi Draco Malfoy)**


	2. Partners?

"Potter!" Snape shook Harry, trying to wake him.

"Nghmbh...uhng...Drac...o..." Half asleep, Harry hit the offending hand away.

Draco blinked and looked up upon hearing his name, saw the sleeping Gryffindor, and got the cruellest idea ever. He raised his hand. SLYTHERIN POWERS, ACTIVATE!

"Yes, Draco?" Snape sighed.

Draco nodded his head towards Harry. "May _I_ do the honours?"

The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor saw right thru Draco's plan. "Why, of course."

The Slytherin gracefully got up from his seat and strode over to Harry, who was letting a fine puddle of drool collect on his desk.

"Harry, dear, it's time to wake up." Draco softly whispered into Harry's ear so no one but him would hear, and placed a hand on his back, leaning his body on him.

Harry shot awake. "FORTY TWO!! THE ANSWER'S FORTY TWO!" he yelled, quite confused. He looked around and realized what he had just done. "Damn Slytherin..." he grumbled, catching the 'I'm-a-Malfoy-and-a-Slytherin-and-so-much-better-than-you' Smirk ™ of Draco Malfoy.

"10 points from Gryffindor for sleeping in my class, Mr. Potter. Draco, 10 points to Slytherin."

Draco smirked evilly at Harry, and for some reason, found himself missing the warmth hat radiated off the Gryffindor when he had touched him.

"Now, with what little class time we have left, we'll be practising nonverbal spells again, but with a partner from a different house. Zabini and Granger, Parkinson and Weasley, Malfoy and Potter, and the rest of you may choose the member of the opposite house you'd like to work with."

Groans were heard all about the classroom along with a few "Yessss..."s and laughs.

"Begin."

Harry reluctantly stalked over to Draco. "I hate you." he said bluntly. Draco smiled.

"Aww, I hate you too!"

They spent the remainder of the class, which wasn't much, doing the assignment, Draco managing to catch Harry off guard and blast him into a wall three or four times. The time came to change classes and Ron and Hermione rushed over to Harry.

"Harry, it was AWFUL! Parkinson NEVER SHUT UP." Ron moaned.

"Zabini's actually not that bad," Hermione gushed.

The two kept alternating until Harry thought he'd die. "SHUT UP!" he roared, stalking away, leaving two very confuzzled Gryffindors alone in the corridor.

Harry walked into Transfiguration to find a most unexpected sight…McGonagall was being super nice and was handing out boxes of Conversation Hearts. Her eyes fell upon him and she rushed over to him. "Mr. Potter! Here, take this box and go find your partner, whose name is written under the For blank."

Harry glanced down at the name and didn't hesitate to begin bashing his head against the nearest wall. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" he yelled with every hit of his head.

"Feeling sentimental?"

Harry whipped around and stumbled into the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy, his partner for the second class in a row. To Harry's surprise, Draco caught him and held him tight against his chest, Draco burring his nose into Harry's hair.

"..raco…et…o…ve…ee…" Harry tried to say, but he was muffled and breathless.

Everyone was staring at them. Some, mostly Slytherins, with utter shock, and Gryffindors with…fear and shock. The only ones that weren't terrified of this Public Display of Affection were McGonagall and Hermione.

"Class! Go to your seats please!"

Everyone slowly and shakily walked to their seats.

"This week, we will be taking a break from regular classes to try something Professor Dumbledore and I came up with. It's called 'Love hearts'."

Hermione raised her hand. "Miss Granger?"

"Are we doing what I think we're doing?" she looked positively terrified.

"Yes, Miss Granger, we are."

"WHAT'S SHE TALKING ABOUT!?" yelled a random Slytherin, probably Crabbe.

"This week we will be playing a big game of truth or dare. The thing is, we will use the conversation hearts to ask questions and do dares. Professor Dumbassdore and I, Uhm, Professor _DUMBLEDORE_ and I, would like you to think of it as 'Getting to Know Each Other'."

Everyone's, epically Harry and Draco's, eyes widened.

"EFFING HELL!" Harry yelled, slamming his head against the desk, causing it to break in half. "COULD THIS BE WORSE?!" he asked McGonagall, rubbing his now bruised forehead.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, it could. In fact, I was about to mention that. Say you pick dare Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter's your partner, correct?" Draco nodded.

"Let's say he drew a heart that said 'kiss me' on it. You, Mr. Malfoy, would have to kiss Mr. Potter."

Everyone groaned but none were quite as horrified as Harry and Draco.

**MUWHAHAHA! YES! I WENT THERE! **

**Draco plushies for everyone!**

**=Jessi=**

**(Team Chibi Draco Malfoy)**


	3. Three: Love Letters, Surveys and Rocks

**CHAPTER THREE! XD ok, yall, im back, and I have good news! In this chapter, there will be a hint of why this assignments there, as well and the boys' reaction to three of them. I really like this chapter, for many reasons…lol. The Funniest yet! But first, I'd like to thank everyone who is new on my "Story Alerts List", which has increased from 15 to 25 ! And a special thanks to all the reviewers! I loved them all… : ) I hope you like this next chapter! **

**Chapter Three: Love Letters, Surveys and Rock Paper Scissors.**

Harry and Draco looked down at the sheet below them…and sighed loudly…

"I really don't want to do this, Potter,"

"Likewise, Malfoy."

"But if I must…"

Draco began scribbling on his paper as Harry did his. They exchanged papers and Draco read the one he'd received from Harry aloud.

"Dear [Draco,]I [despise] you Your [a sodding arse]you have a nice [ass…im kidding, git. don't get your hopes up.]I Love Your [dads pimp cane]You Make Me [want to kill myself] (A/N: XDDD I LOVE THIS LINE! XDDDD)I Really Love it When You [are in the hospital wing, sick]Someday I Will [be happy to be rid of you]You + Me = [in your dreams, Malfoy]if I Saw You Now I Would [ tell you what a prat you are]if I Had Lots Of Money I Would Buy You [nothing. You have enough money already]I Would Build A [impenetrable fortress to keep you out forever if I could.]I Would Get Your Name Tattooed On My [no comment…]if I Could Sing You A Song it Would Be [something in German you wouldn't understand, like the muggle band Tokio Hotel's song Druch Den Monsun]We Could [do nothing] Under The Starsif You Could Do Something With Me it Would Be [leave me the fuck alone]Love,[ Harry]P.S [I hate you.]"

Draco looked down at Harry who was now roaring with laughter on the floor. "You think its funny?! Read yours!"

Harry recomposed himself and climbed back in his chair, picking up Draco's "letter" and began reading it.

Dear [Harry,]I [love] you Your [everything I want and need]you have a nice [ass]I Love Your [hell, I love everything about you]You Make Me [happy inside]I Really Love it When You [are in your tight quidditch gear]Someday I Will [make you mine]You + Me = [fun on a bun…or whatever those muggles say]if I Saw You Now i Would [passionately kiss you]if I Had Lots' Of Money i Would Buy You [what do you mean had? I DO have lots of money…and I'd buy you a decent wardrobe]I Would Build A [castle of our own]I Would Get Your Name Tattooed On My [ass and wear only assless chaps and red lace thongs]if I Could Sing You A Song it Would Be [the muggle song With Me buy Sum 41]We Could [have hot steamy sex] Under The Starsif You Could Do Something With Me it Would Be [see above…HOT STEAMY SEX.]Love, [ Draco]P.S [I love you, Harry!]"

Harry blinked; it was Malfoy's turn to roll around on the floor laughing.

"YOU DICKWEED!" Harry yelled playfully before tackling Draco and starting to tickle him.

The blonde was red in the face and had tears streaming down his pale face as Harry's hands flew all over his body tickling every possible place they could reach, when Draco suddenly flipped positions, sat up, and straddled Harry's slim waist.

"You know, Potter, I understand that Scissors can beat Paper, and I get how Rock can beat Scissors, but there's no fucking way Paper can beat Rock. Is Paper supposed to magically wrap around Rock leaving it immobile? Why the hell can't paper do this to scissors? Screw scissors, why can't paper do this to people? Why aren't sheets of college ruled notebook paper constantly suffocating muggle student as they attempt to take notes in class? I'll tell you why. Because paper can't beat anybody; a rock would tear that shit up in two seconds. When I play rock/ paper/ scissors, I always choose rock. Then when somebody claims to have beaten me with their paper I can punch them in the face with my already clenched fist and say: oh shit, I'm sorry, I thought paper would protect you, you asshole."

Harry didn't really know what to say to that. "Erm, are you ok?"

The blonde smiled. "Never looked better and you can't stand it."

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes before noticing a very shocked looking McGonagall and Snape and the eyes of every student in the room.

"ENCORE!" Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson shouted together, clapping their hands wildly. Blaise slipped Draco a piece of paper and the blonde opened it with a raised eyebrow.

"Blaise, what the sodding hell is this?!"

"Tell Harry."

He let out a sigh before turning to Harry.

"Tell me what?"

"HARRY- Freakin hot, Good French Kisser, Has one of the best personalities ever, Can be funny and dumb at the same time."

"erm…?"

"It came from one of Pansy's chain owls. She found it amusing." Blaise said.

Said Slytherin girl walked over and handed a piece of paper to Harry. "Read this to Draco."

Harry glanced over it once before looking back at the short haired girl. "This isn't anything like Draco. They're like OPPOSITES. The only thing on here that's true is the last one!"

She smiled and went to sit with Blaise again. "Opposites attract, Harry, dear."

"DRACO-" Harry started, "Very very easy for people to like you, Has one of the best personalities ever, Good French Kisser, will kick your ass, conceited."

"Pansy, what the bloody hell was that all about?!"

She smiled that secretive smile that she always got when she had a plan and smoothed her skirt. "Just wait and see, Draco. Just wait and se-"

She was cut off by the booming voice of Snape. "EVERYONE SHUT UP. Now, Professor McGonagall has something for you…5 points from Ravenclaw."

The old witch leaned in and whispered to him. "Severus, we don't have Ravenclaw's this hour…"

"Right…well, 5 points from…Slythergryff."

"There is NO Slythergryff…"

"…I knew that…" he heard laughing. "IF YOU LAUGH, I WILL AND CAN USE MY SUPREME POWERS OVER SPORKS AGAINST YOU."

Everyone shut up at this, but out of freaked-out-ness instead of fear.

"Now," McGonagall started, waving pieces of paper around. "I want all of you to fill one of these out…about each other…"

Everyone sighed. They really didn't want to do this week's pointless class…which would be revealed to be not so pointless after all…

After Harry and Draco received their papers, they went straight to work…

_DRACO:_

_Fill out who you think are the two most important people in Harry's life while pretending to be him. _

1. Weasley…Ron…

2. Granger1. Have you ever drank with number 1? did you meet number 2?Hogwarts3. Have u ever Danced with 1?No… do you think of 1?

I think he's just fabulous.5. Have you ever gone shopping with 2?Yes. To Diagon Alley. 6. Have you ever seen 1 in a swim suit?

God, I hope not…7. Have you ever seen 2's family?No…

8. Do you know 1's middle name?Yes…

9. have you ever eaten in front of 2?yes10. When was the last time you talked to 2?

Today12. Who makes you laugh the mostRon with his stupidity.13. Have you ever done anything dangerous with 1?YES…14. Would 2 help if you got hurt?Yeah…15. Has number 1 ever slapped you?No, and if he did, he'd be dead.16. What are your feelings for 2?Wonderful… one have you known longer?

Ron…by like 30 minutes…

18. Have you kissed any of them?God I hope not.19. Have any of them seen you cry?Yes, in third year.

"Easiest thing ever…" Draco mumbled, handing Harry his paper before reading Harry's on him…

1. Harry J. Potter

2. Parkinson1. Have you ever drank with number 1? did you meet number 2?…I have no bloody clue…shes one of daddy's hoe's child.3. Have u ever Danced with 1?No matter HOW bad I wanted to at the Yule Ball, no. do you think of 1?

I have and UNDYING love for him…5. Have you ever gone shopping with 2?NO.6. Have you ever seen 1 in a swim suit?Yes…in fact, I have.7. Have you ever seen 2's family?Just her mum…

8. Do you know 1's middle name?James…

9. have you ever eaten in front of 2?yes10. When was the last time you talked to 2?

Today12. Who makes you laugh the mostHarry…he's amazing like that.13. Have you ever done anything dangerous with 1?No…not really14. Would 2 help if you got hurt?Why yes.15. Has number 1 ever slapped you?No, and if he did, he'd become the UKE.16. What are your feelings for 2?Shes a nuisance. one have you known longer?Parkinson

18. Have you kissed any of them?Maybe…19. Have any of them seen you cry?Malfoy's don't cry…

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Draco yelled, laughing. There was once again straddling as Draco pounced Harry and pinned his wrists to the floor.

"Now, Harry," he purred, "How'd you know all that stuff about me?"

Harry gave a shaky laugh. "Erm…internet?"

Draco leaned closer to Harry. "That's not an answer."

"Well…erm…I dun-"

Neither could say a word because heir lips were now intermingled together by a push from none other than Pansy Parkinson.

**XD XD XD OKAYS, NOW ITS GETTING STARTED! Lol…Have fun loves, and don't forget to erm….IN CASE OF A HURRICANE REMEMBER ONE THING: G….T….F….O….!!! :D **

**=Jessi=**

**(Team Chibi Draco Malfoy)**


End file.
